Professeure Vause
by Em TGTB
Summary: Piper Chapman est étudiante à l'université, en philosophie. Une nouvelle enseignante est engagée. A/U. Smut en prévision, dont bondage. Je ne possède aucun des personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Il est 6h du mat, et comme tous les jours le réveil sonne :

Salle de bain

Allumer la lumière; faire couler l'eau; se regarder dans le miroir, nouveau spot. Se brosser les dents; se débarbouiller; couper l'eau; exploser le spot; maquiller le spot; éteindre la lumière.

Ouvrir l'armoire; bloquer devant; choisir une tenue; changer de tenue; rechanger de tenue; finir par enfiler les vêtements de la veille.

Cuisine

Faire couler le café; remplir mon mug; me brûler avec le café; jurer, voir péter un câble; attendre que le café refroidisse; boire mon café; le trouver affreux; remplir mon thermos avec ce qui reste dans la cafetière.

Chopper mon sac de cours; quitter la chambre; faire demi-tour dans le couloir car oublié mon thermos.

Récupérer le thermos; croiser Nicky dans le couloir; l'écouter faire une vanne; l'écouter me raconter en détail son coup d'hier soir; l'écouter faire une vanne sur son coup d'hier soir, et en rire parce que franchement, je me demande ou elle les trouve !

Arriver en salle de classe; s'installer; faire coucou aux gens qui entrent au compte-goutte; attendre le professeur; sortir ses affaires.

Le prof arrive; le prof dit bonjour à la classe; le prof débute son cours.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis la remplaçante de votre professeure de Philosophie.

Je sors la tête de mes notes.

-Mme Figeroa est en congé de grossesse. Je reprends donc ses cours jusqu'à son retour, prévu pour l'année prochaine. Je suis Madame Vause, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alex.

Elle est grande, elle porte un pantalon à pince noire taille haute, un chemisier blanc rentrer soigneusement dans son pantalon et des talons noirs. Je la regarde, la scrute. Ses cheveux sont noir ébène, elle les porte en chignon, très soigné lui aussi, et sont posées sur son nez des lunettes noires à branches épaisses.

 _Canon_ , me dis-je.

Durant sa présentation, elle passe de tête en tête, la mienne n'y échappant pas. Je ne sais pas exactement l'impression première que j'ai donné, mais je me suis empressée de détourner le regard au moment où j'ai réalisé qu'une fois de plus, j'avais bloquée. J'ai tendance à le faire souvent, et cela me vaut des quiproquos gênants, voire parfois de l'animosité.

-Pour une question de facilité, j'aimerais les premiers temps que vous écriviez votre nom et prénom sur un morceau de papier, et les présentiez devant vous sur votre espace de travail. Il me semble que vous étudiez Camus en ce moment ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me le confirmer ?

Déjà toute les mains masculines se levaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'enthousiasme face à notre nouveau professeur.

Je profitais de toute cette émulsion pour admirer une fois de plus la classe de Mme Vause. Plus l'heure de cour avançait, plus je découvrais à son propos. Ses gestes étaient amples, et une certaine grâce en ressortait. Elle avait pour habitude de remonter ses lunettes sur le dessus de sa tête à chaque fois qu'une question lui était posée et que celle-ci demandait réflexion de sa part. Elle avait un bloc note sur lequel elle écrivait régulièrement, et lorsqu'elle devait s'assoir quelque part, c'était sûr son bureau et non pas sur la chaise disposée à cet effet.

Elle croisait ses longues jambes sur ce dernier, et se mordait de temps à autre les lèvres, tique que j'assimilais également à de la réflexion. Elle était magnifique, et dégageait assurance, et calme.

Je la contemplais et la détaillais comme un tableau dans une galerie d'art, la tête en appuie sur mes mains. J'étais perdu dans mes songes, et je fis un bond lorsque Nicky, avec toute sa délicatesse, me mit un coup de coude. La classe entière se retourna sur moi, ma professeure y compris. Nicky pouffait de rire à côté de moi, et moi je devins rouge pivoine…

Les autres élèves étaient retournés à leurs occupations scolaire, et j'essayais d'en faire de même, mais lorsque je relevai la tête pour espionner de nouveau ma professeure, je tombai nez à nez sur le regard perçant de celle-ci. Je maintiens son regard cette fois-ci. Non pas par excès de courage, mais parce que je me noyais littéralement dedans. De là ou j'étais, je pouvais tout à fait distinguer ses yeux. Ceux-ci sont verts, ils sont superbes, et son regard est profond. Je me sens tétanisée, je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, mais cette tétanie à quelque chose de doux et de confortable. Comme une étreinte de velours, ou une paralysie après un shoot. Je plane, littéralement. Et lorsqu'elle finit par baisser les yeux et reprendre des notes sur son calpin, je mets un moment avant de redescendre de cette défonce. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de regagner de la contenance, mais en vain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé un joins.

La cloche sonne, indiquant la fin du cours. Je me sens exténuée. Je range mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie, en franchissant la porte je sens des yeux fixés sur moi. Je me retourne une dernière fois en direction de la salle et je pus apercevoir le regard de Mme Vause avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Le temps de midi arrive. Je suis assise à la cafétéria, Nicky est en face de moi. J'ai passé ma matinée à rêvasser à propos de ma prof de philosophie. Je suis assise devant mon assiette et je n'ai rien toucher de son contenu. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre depuis ce matin, et dès que je m'apprête à prendre une bouchée, je revis les regards échangés avec ma professeure, et les papillons reprennent de plus belle. J'ai finis par abandonner l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Nicky elle, dévore son assiette, attestant que ses activités de la veille justifient son appétit. Je l'entends parler, mais ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Ce qui est plaisant avec Nicky, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se sentir écouté pour entretenir une conversation, mes « absences » passent donc généralement inaperçus. Généralement…

Je réalise qu'elle ne parle plus. Je la regarde, et la surprend en pleine observation de ma personne.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-T'es ou exactement depuis ce matin ? J'ai l'habitude de me taper des monologues, mais en règle générale tu prends au moins la peine d'acquiescer !

Elle a un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Rien, un peu fatiguée. Je bosse pas mal tard en ce moment. Les partiels tout ça... Je galère en philo, Fig peut pas me blairer, donc je bûche dans mon coin.

-En parlant de ça, elle est canon la nouvelle prof… Je l'imagine bien plus bas avec ses lunettes de secrétaire…

-C'est bon Nicky, passe-moi les détails de tes fantasmes tordus !

J'ai le sourire quand je lui dis ça. En règle générale Nicky et moi n'avons pas vraiment de secret l'une pour l'autre, et la pudeur ne fait pas partie de nos conversations. Mais en l'occurrence, je n'ai aucune envie de visualiser.

-Tu nous la joue prude aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est super bonne la prof de philo !

-Nicky !

-Quoi ?!

-Bon, je dois aller aux toilettes, on se retrouve en cours ?

-Ok ok, ma ptite nonne. J'arrête, je vois bien que ça te met dans tout tes états.

Elle explose de rire, se lève et quitte la table en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je la regarde partir tout en souriant. J'adore cette fille.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes les plus proches. J'ouvre la porte, mais quelque chose me percute et je tombe au sol.

-Pardon, m'excusais-je

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, est ce que ça va ?

Je me fige. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. Je reconnais cette voix immédiatement. J'ai pensé à cette voix et son ensemble toute la matinée. Je sens quelqu'un s'agenouiller à mon niveau. Je respire, et lève la tête en direction de mon interlocutrice. Ces mêmes yeux me dévisagent, avec la même intensité. Je rougis immédiatement. Il ne s'agit pas de gène mais, cette vision me touche. Je la regarde attentivement, elle est tellement plus proche que ce matin. Ma curiosité prend le pas sur la raison, j'essaie de tous mémoriser, et cela me prend un temps qui dépasse la bienséance et les règles de politesse, pour glisser doucement sur le bizarre voir l'inapproprié.

Mais une fois de plus, je me retrouve dans cette douce tétanie. Dans cet espace-temps unique et solitaire.

Son empathie l'a conduite à se rapprocher suffisamment pour que j'arrive à analyser de nouvelles informations la concernant. Son parfum, celui dont elle s'est aspergée ce matin avant de partir de chez elle. Il est doux, lui correspond parfaitement.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, devant me sentir désorientée, tout en réitérant sa question. Le contact me ramène aux papillons. Mais ceux-ci ne se limitent plus à mon ventre, c'est dans mon corps tout entier qu'ils se propagent, et j'ai maintenant la sensation qu'une fourmilière a vu le jour à l'intérieur. La chaleur autant psychique, que physique émanant de ce contact m'est à peine supportable. Je fixe sa main posée sur mon bras, un geste si banal, me procurant tellement de sensations. Je la regarde à nouveau et perçois de l'inquiétude. Je dois en effet avoir l'air totalement paumée. Je bafouille un « Oui merci, excusez-moi. » Me relève brusquement, prenant conscience de la situation, et part le plus rapidement possible.

 _Quelle conne, putain, fais chier !_

Je suis enfermée dans le toilettes se trouvant dans l'aile opposée à la cafétéria, et je jure contre moi-même depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Je rigole intérieurement malgré tout, car la situation est loquasse si on la regarde d'un point de vue extérieure.

Mes pensées se dirige à nouveau vers Mme Vause, et je rougis au souvenir de sa proximité, au souvenir de son parfum, dont j'ai l'impression qu'il me sera inoubliable.

Je soupire tout en m'accroupissant dans le petit espace.

 _Fantasme sur sa prof de philo… Nicky me dirait que ça ferait un bon titre pour un porno !_

J'explose de rire à cette idée. Je me relève et décide de m'accorder de la tolérance.

 _Ça arrive à tout le monde… Reprend toi. Tu t'excuseras d'avoir réagis comme une débile à la prochaine occasion._

Je ne voudrais certainement pas qu'elle me prenne pour quelqu'un de diminué. J'ai du retard en philosophie, je vais avoir besoin qu'elle me prenne au sérieux.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, et quitte les lieux.

Le lendemain, je commence une fois de plus ma journée avec une heure de philosophie. J'y ai bien réfléchis toute la nuit et je me suis dit que je partirai plus tôt aujourd'hui pour arriver en avance en cours et ainsi avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec Mme Vause.

Je sors de ma chambre et vois Nicky passer la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

-Levée tôt ?

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? lui dis-je avec un semblant de sourire.

-Tu rigoles ? Je t'entends t'exercer à je ne sais quel discours, depuis 5h ce matin !

-Merde, désolée…

-Tu vas ou comme ça ?

-Sérieusement ! Tu me flique ou quoi ?

-Non, je trouve simplement que ton attitude et suspicieuse depuis hier !

Elle me répond avec toujours ce sourire moqueur sur le visage. C'est ça marque de fabrique, je le sais, elle le sait, et nous savons toute les deux combien cela peut être agaçant. Mais je l'aime pour ça aussi.

Je souris à mon tour, je sais exactement ou je vais et dans quel but. Je sais parfaitement aussi, pour qu'elle raison je semble « suspicieuse » depuis hier, et à cause de qui.

Nicky le perçois tout de suite et ses yeux ainsi que son sourire s'élargissent.

-Attend, ne me dit pas que tu vas te faire baiser de si bonne heure ?

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi, tout le monde ne se tape pas l'intégralité de la gente féminine du campus tous les soirs, Nicky. Et pour infos je me sens très bien de ce point de vue-là.

Ce qui était un mensonge, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée sous les attentions de quelqu'un. Et physiquement, le manque se faisait sentir.

-D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu n'es pas seule, donc… A plus tard !

Je l'entends ricaner et fermer la porte derrière moi. _Mais qu'elle dinde,_ me dis-je à moi -même.

J'arrive à proximité de la porte de la salle de cours. Je vois de loin qu'elle est entrouverte, la prof est donc déjà présente.

Mon cœur accélère à mesure que je me rapproche. Il bat si fort que je ne sais plus si cela est normal ou inquiétant. Mes mains deviennent moites, et en arrivant devant la porte je réalise que je suis en train de retenir mon souffle. Depuis combien de temps je ne sais pas exactement.

Je me passe un savon intérieur. _Allez ! chochotte…_

Je toque discrètement.

-Entrez !

Je pose la main sur la porte et la pousse. Mme Vause est assise à son bureau, et semble relire des notes. Elle porte de nouveau un chemisier blanc mais sans veste, et celui-ci est plus lâche que celui de la veille. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon, plus souple que celui d'hier, et quelques mèches de cheveux tombe délicatement le long de sa nuque, quand d'autres dessine les lignes de son cou pour s'arrêter à la limite du premier bouton de sa chemise. Elle parait concentrée, et ne lève pas immédiatement la tête. Je reste immobile. Je l'admire, la contemple. Les papillons sont partout, dans ma tête dans mon ventre, partout. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau, cette vision est insoutenable de beauté. Je suis bouche ouverte devant cette femme que je ne connais pas, abasourdie et incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente dans ma tête, encore moins de faire un geste. J'ai le sentiment que mes jambes pourraient me faire défaut.

Je crois décerner un sourire au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne la relève.

Je reprends mes esprits et balbutie.

-Bonjour, Mme Vause. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je suis dans une de vos classes et…

-Est- ce que ça va ?

Elle m'interrompt.

-Pardon ?

-Hier je t'ai posé cette question, et tu t'es enfuie en courant. Tu ne vas t'enfuir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle a un sourire sur le visage, et un air de challenge me concernant.

-Oui, euh non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. D'ailleurs je venais pour m'excuser en réalité. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais fatiguée hier et…

-Piper c'est bien ça ?

Son sourire n'a pas disparu, au contraire j'ai le sentiment que plus perturbée je suis, plus grand il devient. Est-ce que je l'amuse ?

-Oui, Piper Chapman Mme.

Elle me regarde un instant, avec de la malice dans les yeux, et moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de sentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

Elle se lève de son bureau, et s'approche doucement de moi. J'entends ses talons qui claque sur sol, et mon esprit ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur toute les choses qu'il se passe. Je la vois se rapprocher, et ne peut m'empêcher de tout détailler, encore une fois. Ses lèvres son rouge de maquillage, sa peau est impeccable et le contraste entre cette blancheur délicate et ses lèvres pleines et colorées est délicieux. Ses cheveux sombres ondulent par le mouvement de son déplacement. Les quelques premiers boutons de son chemisier son ouvert et laisse entrevoir un peu plus cette peau semblant si délicate et douce. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce morceau de torse qu'elle me présente, et finis par me mordre les lèvres en espérant que le geste soit discret et me permette de contenir toute ses émotions qui me traverses.

Elle arrive à ma hauteur, et mon regard n'a toujours pas lâché son chemiser. Je sens encore ce parfum qui m'enivre, et la chaleur dégagée par son corps qui émane et m'enveloppe.

Je vois une main bouger dans ma direction et je sors de ma transe.

Je lève la tête et m'aperçois qu'elle me tend la main. Je rencontre son regard de braise, concentré sur ma personne et certainement sur l'attirance évidente dont je fais preuve. Le sourire n'a pas quitté son visage, et une envie irrépressible me prend de supprimer ce sourire en mordant ses lèvres parfaites.

J'attrape sa main, comme une présentation officielle. Toute la douceur que j'avais imaginée texturise sa peau. Tous les papillons se sont maintenant déportés sur ce point d'impact. Un volcan est en éruption en mon intérieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Alex, tout le monde le fait.

Elle s'arrête un instant dans sa phrase et en profite pour me dévisager son tour. Elle commence par détailler nos mains encore liées, remonte le long de mon bras et s'attarde quelques instant sur mon cou. Mon pouls est visible et je sais qu'il est rapide, trahissant toute les émotions se jouant de ma contenance. Ses yeux remontent jusqu'à mes lèvres et se stoppe à cet endroit. Longtemps, trop longtemps pour que cela ne soit pas calculé. Ses yeux sont comme des mains me caressant et me déshabillant tout entière. Je retiens ma respiration depuis un moment maintenant, refusant de la laisser devenir irrégulière en face d'elle.

Respire ma belle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tous le monde, nouveau chapitre! pas très long, mais intéressant je pense ;) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Après ça je suis allée m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Les élèves de la classe commencèrent à rentrer au moment où Alex lâcha ma main, me laissant ainsi perplexe et pleine de questionnement. Avais-je imaginé tout ceci ? Il m'avait semblé que l'échange avait été réciproque, mais la situation me semblait si improbable…

Après ça, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ma professeure et dès que nos regards se croisaient, mon cœur s'emballait, et mon souffle se coupait. Mon corps entier était ankylosé, et je passais l'heure entière à défier du regard Mme Vause. Espérant secrètement qu'elle se prenne au jeu que je souhaitais débuter. Mais comme si la raison cherchait à m'adresser un signe, après ça Alex ne m'en donna plus aucun. Je suis sorti de la classe à la fin du cours et mes émotions partaient dans tous les sens. J'étais terriblement partagée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un devoir était prévu pour le lendemain afin de situer ou nous en étions avant de poursuivre le programme.

Je passais ma soirée à bûcher.

* * *

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je me suis couchée super tard. Je regarde l'heure et commence à paniquer, je suis à la bourre.

-Merde !

Je saute du lit, enfile les premiers vêtements que je trouve, fait ma toilette le plus rapidement possible. Pas le temps pour le café, ça va être une dure journée.

Je cours dans les couloirs, plus personne ne s'y trouve à cette heure-ci. Je suis très en retard.

Je déboule dans la salle de classe à bout de souffle. Le devoir a déjà commencé, le calme règne et mon entrée est remarquée. Toute les têtes se braque sur moi. Je ne vois pas la prof, j'essaie donc de me faufiler jusqu'à ma place en prenant au passage, une copie posée sur le bureau. Je m'y dirige tête baissée, mais en arrivant devant celle-ci, j'aperçois une paire de jambe. Je lève la tête et devient pâle. Ma professeure de philo est assise à ma place, avec un sourire moqueur cousu au visage.

-C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ?

Me demande t'elle le sourcil levé.

-Pardon, je me suis loupée.

-Je vois ça. Tu as perdu la moitié du temps prévu pour ce devoir, je ne peux pas te laisser le commencer.

-Mais je…

-Je ne peux pas te laisser le commencer maintenant…

Elle se lève, et pour éviter son regard je baisse le mien. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise ce qu'elle porte. Une jupe de tailleur lui arrivant bien au-dessus des genoux, et je peux déceler une nouvelle partie de son anatomie grâce à ça. La peau de ses jambes parait aussi douce que celle de ses mains, et les souvenirs du contact échangé la veille me reviennent en mémoire aussitôt. Des bouffés de chaleur me monte aux joues. Elle le remarque car après avoir vérifié que mes camarades était de nouveau occupé avec leur travail, elle se penche et me chuchote :

-C'est plus haut que cela se passe…

Je relevais la tête immédiatement.

-Quand finis-tu tes cours aujourd'hui ?

-Euh, 18h30.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je t'attends à 19h ce soir.

Elle du voir la confusion sur mon visage, car elle ajouta :

-Pour le test.

J'acquiesçais, sans oser la regarder de nouveau de peur de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, et je pris place voyant qu'elle me fit geste de m'asseoir.

Encore ce parfum…

Je fus surprise de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours à mes côtés, debout, et me regardais.

-Peut être que tu devrais me rendre ceci ?

Me dit-elle en désignant la copie.

Décidément j'enchainais les gaffes. Je me précipitais sur le morceau de papier et m'empressait de lui tendre.

Elle attrapa la copie et je crus l'entendre rire en repartant à son bureau.

Je soupirai et fixa la fenêtre pour me faire redescendre des évènements. Je préférais ne pas tenter de jeter un œil dans la direction du bureau de l'enseignante jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me ridiculiser une fois de plus.

Je passais le temps qu'il restait à songer au test de ce soir. J'allais me retrouver seule plus d'une heure avec elle. Déjà le stress montrait le bout de son nez.

Arrivée à l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais atteint un niveau de stress difficilement supportable. Je m'étais attablée la première et j'attendais Nicky. J'avais besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Lorsque Nicky arriva elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-On a un partiel cette aprèm dont je ne me souviens pas ?

Me lance t'elle visiblement inquiète.

-Non non, enfin je crois pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu va te foutre de ma gueule…

Je savais pertinemment que faire le choix de parler de tout ceci avec Nicky, était le meilleur moyen de me sentir encore plus ridicule. Mais éventuellement, passées les moqueries elle a de bons conseils.

-Oui certainement.

-Tu vois on ne peut pas discuter avec toi !

-Du calme ! ok je vais faire un effort. Ça a l'air sérieux… !

-Oui… enfin non pas vraiment, mais si j'en parle pas je sens que je vais devenir dingue avant ce soir.

-Ben allez raconte !

Je fais une pause, ferme les yeux et me lance.

-J'ai loupé mon test de philo ce matin.

-Tu t'ai planté ?

-Non je l'ai vraiment loupé. Je suis arrivée tellement en retard que la prof n'a pas voulu que je le prenne en route.

-Merde… Mais c'était pas un partiel, pourquoi tu stress comme ça ?

Je soupire et enfonce ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne veux pas affronter le futur regard amusé de Nicky.

-La prof m'a demandée de venir le passer ce soir après mes cours.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Nicky essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ou était la problématique. Dans ce que j'exposais il n'y en avait évidemment pas, je ne faisais que repousser le moment de présenter le réel problème.

-Je te jure j'essaie de comprendre…

Je soupire encore.

-Ok… Mme VAUSE m'a demandé de venir faire le test, seule, dans sa salle, avec elle… Ce soir, seule… Pendant plus d'une heure…

Je laisse le temps à Nicky de réfléchir

-Ooh… !

Elle a compris. Elle explose de rire. Ne s'arrête plus. Vois ma tête. Se stoppe.

-Oui je sais, c'est ridicule…

-Tu rigoles ! C'est juste une bombe cette prof. Qui n'est pas sous son charme à l'heure actuelle… ?! Et qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur une prof !

Une nouvelle pause se créée, durant laquelle je me demande comment je vais expliquer à Nicky la suite de ladite problématique.

-Oui c'est sûr que c'est quelque chose cette prof…

Je souris.

-Le truc c'est que… J'ai peut-être eu l'impression que, enfin je me fais peut-être des films, certainement même…

-Tu crois que tu lui plais ?

Je suis devenu rouge, d'une traite. Le penser est une chose, l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre en est une autre.

-En même temps t'es plutôt canon, ça se conçois.

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-Pour une fois que je ne me fous pas de ta gueule !

Elle rigole.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu ne la rends pas indifférente ?

Je réfléchis à mon tour.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, et tout est plutôt confus en réalité. Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri entre ce que je ressens en sa présence et les signaux que je pense percevoir. Et si je me méprends totalement, tu imagines…?

-Oui enfin, il y a quand même une marge d'erreur, et il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas. Laisse faire les choses, arrête de réfléchir, et tu verras bien !

-Facile à dire…

-Facile à faire !

-Ouais… A voire.

* * *

18h, mal au ventre. 18h15, plus d'ongles à ronger. 18h25, regarde l'horloge toute les dix secondes. 18h30, fin des cours. 18h45, fais les cents pas dans le couloir. 18h50, fixe la porte de la salle. 18h55, m'apprête à frapper, mais renonce. _Poule mouillée_. 18h57, me tiens face à la porte, le bras levé. _Toque putain !_

-Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Je sursaute.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

Elle rigole.

Je me retourne et ne peux me contenir de rire en la voyant s'amuser de la situation.

-Attends je vais t'ouvrir la porte.

Elle se rapproche, et je me décale légèrement. Nous sommes proche l'une de l'autre. Je profite de cette proximité pour la regarder. Ses lunettes sont sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes.

Dit-elle en souriant et en entrant dans la salle. Je la suivais et m'installais sur un bureau au premier rang.

-Pardon ?

Je commençais à sortir mes affaires, et je vis deux mains se poser délicatement sur ma table. Elle se penche sur mon bureau, et je vois très clairement sont dénudé. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes en espérant trouver la force de détourner le regard en les rouvrant. Son parfum est partout, sa présence est partout. J'ouvre les yeux et remonte lentement, longeant son buste puis ses clavicules, son cou. Je m'imagine mordre dedans, et au lieu de ça je me mords très fort les lèvres afin d'éviter le pire.

Elle s'approche un peu plus, et sa bouche et maintenant à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. J'ai l'impression de défaillir et ma respiration se bloque. Je referme à nouveau les yeux et mords mes lèvres plus fort encore, juste avant qu'elle ne murmure.

-C'est impoli de fixer…

A ses paroles je sens son souffle sur ma peau, et je ne peux plus contenir une minute de plus le gémissement que je m'efforçais de retenir. Sa proximité, la chaleur qui s'accumule en moi, sa respiration sur ma peau, et le halètement de son souffle, tout est "trop". J'ai le sentiment que je vais exploser et lorsqu'elle se redresse, je suis perdu.

Elle part en direction de son bureau, attrape une feuille, et vient la poser sur ma table. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et dit.

-Prend le temps qu'il te faut.

Elle se retourne et rejoint son espace de travail. Elle réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et comme à son habitude s'assied sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, puis se met dans la lecture d'un bouquin.

Je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit mais en vain. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le sujet et louche sur elle en permanence. Je la regarde pleine de désir que je ne peux plus refréner dorénavant.

Tenant le livre d'une main, je remarque que l'autre se promène le long de son corsage. Elle flirt avec le bord de son chemisier. Je vois le geste devenir de plus en plus ample et sa main glisser de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur. Elle revient aux coutures de son vêtement et défait délicatement un bouton de ce dernier, pour y glisser de nouveau sa main avec plus d'aisance.

Je ne cherche plus à cacher mon regard, ce spectacle m'est destiné et j'en prend conscience.

Elle remonte jusqu'à son épaule, toujours concentrée sur son livre, et dénude son épaule en laissant tomber la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Je discerne ses seins à travers le fin tissus de son chemisier et sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se dirige en direction du bouton de mon jean.

-ça ne t'ennuie pas si j'enlève mes talons ? C'est douloureux en fin de journée.

-Enlève les.

Mon ton plus assuré l'a surprise certainement, car elle leva les yeux de son livre et me regarda avec attention. Elle jeta un œil à ma main posée au niveau de mon pantalon et sourit tout en se redressant du bureau. Face à moi elle longea ses jambes de ses mains pour atteindre sensuellement ses chaussures, me laissant une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine. A ce moment-là je ne réfléchis plus et je défais le bouton de mon jean. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de ma culotte et réalise à quel point je suis trempée. Le contact me soulage un peu de la tension assimilée jusque-là, et je soupire.

Elle se relève ses chaussures en main et entame le trajet jusqu'à moi. Elle se place derrière moi et je sens sa présence ce qui m'excite davantage. Je me caresse et je sens que je suis déjà extrêmement sensible et réceptive. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et mon souffle se coupe, comme toujours à son contact. Elle se baisse et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je sais que tu as envie de ça depuis le premier jour. Tu n'es pas douée pour cacher ce à quoi tu penses ma belle.

Ma respiration est saccadée, et j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir mes gémissements. Je sens mon orgasme grimper à mesure qu'elle me susurre à l'oreille.

-Laisse toi aller ma puce, peut-être devrais-je te montrer à quel point tout ceci m'excite également ?

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, et il est trempé. Je sens pour la première fois l'odeur de son désir et dans l'urgence d'en obtenir plus, je prends son doigt en pleine bouche et le suce pour ne rien laisser. C'est à son tour de gémir, et se son me fait atteindre l'orgasme dans la seconde.

* * *

 _Ne m'en voulez pas de stopper là! D'autres chapitres viendront assez rapidement! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_


End file.
